This invention relates to a press for panels or other bodies with large extension in comparison to the thickness, said press having a press platen movable up and down constituting the lower pressing surface, in which platen rolling bodies are provided for moving bodies such as panels to be pressed easily into and out of the press.
Such presses are for instances used for pressing laminate panels for the building industry comprising a light core for instance from a foam plastic or light fibrous material and thinner covering layers of stronger material such as hardboard or thin metal, constituting together so called sandwich panels, in which if desired a suitable adhesive is provided between said layers and the laminate is pressed in such a press, whether or not at elevated temperature, to form a strong laminate with intimately connected layers.
In known presses of this type a number of such panels or other bodies may be pressed simultaneously while being positioned one on top of the other.